1. Technical Field
The embodiments relate to a fuel shortage detecting apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine, particularly to an apparatus for detecting or determining whether fuel of the engine runs out, thereby preventing afterburning and the like.
2. Background Art
A general-purpose engine used as a prime mover of an industrial small operating machine for agricultural, constructional and other use is equipped with a manipulation switch (main switch) installed to be manipulated by the operator (user) and configured to be started upon turning on the switch and stopped upon turning off the switch so that a stop command is inputted to stop the fuel supply, as taught, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-002715.